Here Comes Little Malfoy
by snow winter
Summary: The receiving area was an absolute riot. The medi-witch has never seen this number of people waiting for a single woman in labor. However, the main problem is, she didn’t know who the father is among the bunch.


**Here Comes Little Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I knocked in J.K.'s mansion, demanding that she give me all the Harry Potter characters or I'll burn down her house. She just laughed in my face and got me arrested.**

* * *

The medi-witch stared disbelievingly at the horde of people in the receiving area. She have never seen as many people waiting for a single woman in labor. The Healer had just ordered her to go out, talk to the father, and tell him that his wife will soon be giving birth and she wants him inside. She hadn't expected the ruckus outside; everyone was noisy, some were bantering and some were pushing each other out of the way and some were even bombarding her with questions she didn't quite understand. What was worse, she can't even locate the father, heck, she didn't even know the name and what the father looks like. The medi-witch, completely losing her head and forgetting that she can just go back inside and ask who the father was, went on a frenzy guessing game.

She glanced at the twin redheads who were currently being squashed at the wall and recognized them at once. They tried to hit on her when they came by last week because they swallowed some kind of gender reversal potion. It was quite unnerving to be called "beautiful", "hot" and "delicious" by two guys who have bigger boobs than her.

"Holy shit! My eye!"

She looked at the jet-black haired boy who fell over, clutching his right eye who had just been elbowed by a red-headed girl. He tripped down only to be kicked all over by other stampeding red-heads. He didn't emerge again after that.

She looked around again but found no one that can qualify as the father. There was a tall, intimidating man with long blond hair standing at the corner with his equally blonde wife, looking at the pandemonium in disdain. His wife on the other hand, who seems to find the whole thing amusing, was smiling. Another was an almost balding man whose remaining hair was red. He was restraining his wife from jumping inside the delivery room. A couple was standing in the corner opposite the blonde husband and wife. They had dark brown hair (the woman's hair was quite bushy) and were torn between worry and laughter as they watched the scene before them. There was also a woman, speaking in a thick French accent to a crying little girl of two while the man beside her, wearing his red hair in a pony-tail, was berating another man with horn-rimmed glasses for accidentally knocking his daughter. There were a two of girls, one with shoulder-length black hair and the other one with long, wavy dirty blonde hair; the medi-witch guessed was about the woman in labor's age, bickering at something about who's going to be the godmother. They had been stepping on the fallen boy with jet-black hair but they didn't seem to notice. A tall man with dark hair towered over them and said in an annoying superior tone that all the baby need is a godfather and that it will be him and that will be enough. Consequently, they girls started shouting at him instead.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Why did you come out? Is the baby here already?"

The red-headed boy actually grasped her firmly in the shoulders and looked beside himself with worry. The medi-witch smiled. Ah, so this was the father. Well, it seems like it.

"Healer Ward says that she'll be almost ready and she wants you inside now."

The red head's eyes went as wide as saucers and the bedlam in front of her actually froze like everyone's been petrified.

"What?!" The girl with black hair shrieked. "Why does she want Ron inside?!" She pushed several people aside and stood before her, clearly livid.

"Y-You are her husband, aren't you?" She stuttered, slightly quivering at the girl's stare.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Don't you even know who's in labor?!" She snapped.

"W-Well, I 'am new, I just arrived back at the country a few weeks-"

"Pansy-"

"Where the hell is Draco Malfoy?" She ignored Ron and spun to the crowd behind her. "Where the hell has he – Oh, there he is." She frowned and added. "Why is he unconscious on the floor? And did you know you're standing on him Ginny?"

Ginny looked down and shrieked. She was indeed standing on an unconscious blond, his back bearing several footprints. There was a strained growl from the blonde man in the corner and a muttered "disgrace" can be heard. Ginny crouched and mumbled.

_Ennervate_

Draco Malfoy gingerly got up and the first thing he saw was Ginny's worried and guilty face.

"You bloody elbowed me in the eye!" He bellowed. He then turned to the horde of people. "And you bloody stepped on me and knocked me out!" He caught sight of the black-haired boy bearing several footprints on the back too. "And you did the same thing to Potter."

The medi-witch hurried over to him while Ginny rushed to Harry and revived him.

"Your wife's giving birth soon and she wants you inside."

Draco sprang on his feet and hurried off inside before the medi-witch. He found his wife, grimacing and shrieking in pain. He immediately rushed to her side and grasped her hand.

"Where the hell were you, you stupid git!" She cried. "I'm hurting here and you had to wait for an eternity to show up?! What a bloody good husband you are!"

"I'm sorry love, I got held up." He apologized and ignored the insults. He knows Hermione's always snappish when put under pressure and well, she is in a lot of pressure right now.

"And why, in the name of Merlin, do you have a black eye on your face!" She yelled. "This is a special day and you come in looking like you've been trampled by a horde of Hippogriffs!"

"Well, you're not much of a looker yourself now, are you?" He retorted back. It was a lie. He had never seen her more beautiful right now but she had insulted his look, might as well get her back.

"You slimy ferret – AARRGGGHH!" She screamed as a contraction hit her.

"It's starting!" Healer Ward announced. "Okay, I want you to push Mrs. Malfoy!"

"O-OH, IT HURTS!"

"Push harder Mrs. Malfoy!"

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU SLEEP BESIDE ME AGAIN MALFOY!" She bellowed as she gave an almighty push.

"Where will I sleep?!" He whined then yelped. She crushed his hand harder.

"IN THE CUPBOARD WITH THE DOXIES! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"You make it sound like I raped you woman!" He bellowed amidst her screams of pain. "You wanted it as much as I did! You even kept on screaming my name!"

"WELL, IT'S NOT YOU WHO HAS SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A BOULDER COMING OUT YOUR SYSTEM ARE YOU?!"

"I can see the head!" Healer Ward announced. "The baby's coming out Mrs. Malfoy! Give a great push!"

She did give an almighty push amidst the yells of insults dedicated to Draco.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Healer Ward exclaimed. "Would you like to see Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and peered at the curtain of blankets only to withdraw back again with a look of disgust on his face.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHY'RE YOU GRIMACING?!" Hermione's voice seems to have a single volume level at the moment.

"It's a pile of blood and goo."

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT FOR NOW YOU NITWIT!" She gave an almighty push and held his hand. Well, more like crush it. He actually heard something snap but didn't feel anything. Maybe it's because she had stopped the blood circulation on his hand that it was actually numb.

So after several screams, tears and broken fingers, Hermione slumped on the bed, spent and sweaty while Draco's fingers were being healed by the medi-witch.

"Congratulations." The Healer smiled at them, holding the little bundle on her arms. "It's a boy."

She handed the little baby wrapped in blue blankets in Hermione's arms.

"Oh my…" She whispered, touching the baby's forehead lightly. "He's beautiful. Draco, look how beautiful he is."

Draco moved beside her and peered in the bundle. It was not the mass of blood and goo like earlier. Instead, there was the most beautiful baby he's ever seen, his little eyes closed and his chest rising in steady breath.

"He has your hair." Hermione chuckled, tears flowing down her eyes. She caressed the blond hair on the baby's head.

"Good thing too." He smiled. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course…" She carefully handed him the baby.

Draco held the little baby like the fragile, valuable crystal he was. He smiled and gave his little forehead a light kiss. Then, he gingerly leaned to his wife to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much. You were so great today."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for all the things I said. I wouldn't let you sleep with the doxies; you know I can't sleep without you beside me. And I'm sorry for breaking your fingers."

He smiled at her and looked back at the baby…his baby…_their _baby. He was so overwhelmed with his love for his wife and son at the moment he felt like he might burst. A part of him still couldn't believe he helped in creating the beautiful being in his arms now.

He leaned in her bed and put the baby in Hermione's arms while he put his arms around Hermione.

"Everything's so perfect."

Hermione nodded on the crook of his neck.

"Ladon Orion Malfoy…" He murmured his name. "Welcome to the world."

The door burst open to admit a horde of people, all bustling to see the baby. Lucius Malfoy got there first and looked down at his new grandson. His usually stony face became soft as Hermione handed Ladon to him. The baby was passed to every person, all of whom shrieked in delight and made cooing noises. The medi-witch smiled as she watched the scene. She assumed that this baby's going to be one lucky fellow, having that much of people caring about him before he can ever walk and talk. And unlike her past assumptions which were mostly inaccurate, the one is undeniably true.

**A/N: **LOL, the ending sort of sucks. I really wanted a Hermione-In-Labor fic so I made one. But I think the title's not quite right. So if you can suggest any title that's better, it would be great.

Ladon is actually a name my cousin persuaded me in using. She said it's actually related to "Draco". I researched it to see if she was right and I discovered that Ladon is the mythical equivalent of Draco (constellation).

Oh, and in case you didn't know some of the "horde of people", well, there were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Luna, Pansy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Blaise, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Charlie's in Romania. :)

Would love a review! Tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
